


First, Last, Only

by heartsdesire456



Category: Seven Days (2015), Seven Days (Manga)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sexual Content, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: Seryou is jealous of girls hitting on Yuzuru even though Yuzuru is unashamed at telling them he's Seryou's lover. He decides the best way to make himself feel better is to make it obvious to everybody that Yuzuru is claimed and not free for the taking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be NSFW and Rated Explicit!

Seryou never knew he could be so jealous. 

Yuzuru-san was handsome, he was popular even if less infamous than Seryou, he was talented, smart, and the kind of person who everybody liked. Because of that, he always had people wanting to talk to him or hang out. Seryou tried not to get jealous, but sometimes it was too much for him. Girls touched Yuzuru-san when they talked to him. More than once, a girl had confessed her feelings to him while Seryou watched from a distance. Even when Yuzuru-san told people he was Seryou’s ‘weekly girlfriend’ – even beyond that first week after they started dating for real – they just laughed because he was a jokester and they thought it was funny. 

Nobody believed him and Seryou was too nervous to confess it was true without Yuzuru-san starting it. Because of that, Seryou was really starting to get jealous of girls flirting with his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend_.

Seryou had never thought he would have a boyfriend, but he really liked it. Now that he wasn’t holding back to protect himself, Yuzuru-san was so sweet to him. He held his hand without shame, he stroked his hair and touched his face when they were alone, and he liked to talk for hours with Seryou, just enjoying having someone to chat with that wasn’t going to have a double motive. And the kissing was nice, too. Yuzuru-san would lean over and give him a kiss to celebrate beating him in a round of a video game, or kiss his cheek when he thought Seryou was extra cute, and it was just so wonderful. Seryou felt so adored by his boyfriend’s affection. 

He also loved how intimate they had become. Not in a sexual way, though Seryou wouldn’t be opposed to that changing soon, they had been together three months now. No, he loved the intimacy of how when they were cuddling and kissing, Yuzuru asked him to drop the honorific, and he also would whisper his given name between kisses. Seryou had never really loved his given name, but when Yuzuru whispered, _Touji_ while he gazed into his eyes and held him by the waist, it felt so private and special. In public he would never call him Touji, and Seryou liked it that way. He _liked_ it being their private thing. Even if he never cared if Seryou called him Yuzuru-san, he kept their intimate names for each other for their ears only. Yuzuru-san was the most wonderful boyfriend ever.

And currently, his ‘most wonderful’ boyfriend was letting one of his female friends hold onto his arm and tug him around to show him each of her friends new shoes they were buying after they ran into them while shopping. Seryou knew he had on his ‘bitchy’ face, but he couldn’t help it. If one more pretty girl touched his boyfriend, he might have to storm over and kiss him in front of them all and show them who Yuzuru-san belonged to. Of course, he wouldn’t, that would be insane, but he wanted to.

However, he suddenly had an idea of how he could make it obvious Yuzuru-san was off the market, and when they went back to Yuzuru’s place – since nobody would be home to be worried about – he would have the perfect opportunity. 

~

Yuzuru had never minded how small his bed was before. Now that he had Seryou, he _liked_ how small it was. Even just lying on the bed talking, they had to be pressed together from shoulder to knees. When they made out on his bed, it gave him an excuse to get on top of Seryou and enjoy the thrill of having his boyfriend beneath him, even if their clothes stayed on. One time, they had gotten carried away a little bit and he was pretty sure his sister coming home was the only reason that they didn’t dry-hump to orgasm, the way they were rubbing against one another. 

Now, however, he was _thankful_ his bed was so small, because he had Seryou in his lap while he laid against the pillows, half-propped up, and Seryou was kissing him like he wanted to drown in it. Yuzuru wasn’t sure what got into his boyfriend today, but he had been a little snippy all afternoon, and as soon as they got home, instead of even pretend he wanted to talk or hang out, Seryou pretty much shoved him down onto the bed and plopped onto his lap. Their kissing started out sweet and gentle like always, but they ended up making out fiercely. Seryou unbuttoned his top buttons and shucked his tie, and then set to kissing and licking at Yuzuru’s neck. He moaned and arched, and when he did he put his hands reflexively on Seryou’s hips. Seryou moaned against his neck and bit down slightly, making Yuzuru gasp. “Touji!”

Yuzuru moaned as Seryou found the perfect spot beneath his ear. He also moaned because Seryou was slowly rocking their hips together, probably without thinking. He knew he had to put a stop to this soon, but it was so hard to find the will to stop his boyfriend giving him pleasure. However, when he started to get well and truly hard, he had to stop him and he gently pushed him away. “Yuzuru,” Seryou whined, but he just pecked his lips.

“Touji,” he said gently, cupping Seryou’s cheek in his hand. “We need to slow down.”

Seryou’s pout was too cute for words. “But… I don’t want to.”

Yuzuru, ever the blunt one, just gave him a pointed look. “We have never talked about sex, Seryou. It’s not a good idea to just ‘go with the flow’ on this.”

Seryou looked conflicted, but then nodded, shifting to sit beside Yuzuru, laying his head on his shoulder. Yuzuru moved that arm and wrapped it around Seryou,’ holding him against his side. For the longest time they just caught their breath, enjoying each other’s warmth. After a little while, Yuzuru brushing Seryou’s hair gently the whole time, Seryou stirred and hid his face. “I’ve never… did that.”

Yuzuru hummed. “I figured you haven’t been with a man before,” he said, waiting to see what Seryou would say. 

“I’ve never did it with a woman either,” he said bashfully. That was a surprise to Yuzuru. He didn’t dare ask right now, since it would ruin the mood, but he was under the impression Seryou had done it with Shino. He wasn’t really expecting to learn his boyfriend was a virgin. Although, looking back at the way Seryou had a reputation for never touching a girl he dated, it wasn’t too shocking. “Have you?” he asked.

Yuzuru hugged him a little bit. “I’ve slept with two of the girls I dated, but never a man.” He kissed Seryou’s forehead. “I honestly never thought about trying. But you were beautiful and I was curious. 

Yuzuru loved the way Seryou blushed when he called him beautiful and hid his face in Yuzuru’s chest. He knew people thought he was gorgeous, but when Yuzuru said it, for some reason, he got bashful. “Yuzuru, I want to have sex with you.” Yuzuru was stunned by how, in a fit of bashfulness, Seryou decided to just be honest. 

“Uh, now?”

Seryou shook his head quickly. “But soon. I- I love you,” he said, looking up into Yuzuru’s eyes. “I don’t want to wait. I know I’m young, but I’m ready-“

“Oh, it’s not your age,” Yuzuru reassured him with a smile. “I was your age when I had sex the first time. It’s expected.” He brushed a lock of black hair from Seryou’s cheek. “It’s just uncharted territory. I know nothing about sex with a man. I’d like some time to look into it.”

Seryou nodded, smiling sweetly. “Research is a good idea. I have done a bit myself,” he said, then hesitated and grimaced. “Also, definitely don’t look up porn. It almost scared me out of the thought of sex at all,” he said, and Yuzuru couldn’t help barking out a loud, surprised laugh.

“Oh my God, you’re adorable.” Yuzuru pecked his nose then pressed a kiss between his eyes. “Did you find something scary?”

Seryou looked haunted. “If your penis is anything like that one, I will never let it near me,” he said, and Yuzuru smirked.

“Oh? So you want to be the one taking it?” he asked, and Seryou blushed and shoved him lightly. 

“I want to try both ways, to see what it’s like.” He smiled. “And I want to see if you’re so popular with girls for a reason,” he teased and Yuzuru groaned.

“I don’t know why girls like me.” He stopped for a moment, then smirked. “Oh Touji,” he purred, looking into those beautiful eyes. “Is that why you jumped me when we got here?” Those girls today?” He grinned when Seryou’s cheek’s colored. “Oh that’s too cute.”

“No, it’s annoying,” Seryou whined. “They were touching you. You know I hate it when girls touch you,” he said with the most adorable pout. Yuzuru wrapped him into an even tighter hug, kissing his forehead.

“I did tell them I was your girlfriend,” he teased and Seryou just grumbled and cuddled into his chest. Yuzuru stroked his hair gently. “You know I would tell anybody who asked what we are, right? If you really wanted me to, I would tell everybody I’m dating Seryou Touji and am unashamed.”

Seryou sighed. “You know that would be stupid. You’ve got exams coming. University. You don’t need to start adulthood already pegged as ‘that gay dating a high school boy’.”

Yuzuru’s heart ached and he hugged Seryou tightly. “I’m not ashamed of being ‘that gay dating a high school boy’, Seryou. I don’t care what it does to my future. I love you, you know?” He frowned slowly. “Wait, you don’t think I’m breaking up with you when I need to focus on exams, do you?”

Seryou sat up, eyes wide. “You’re not?!”

Yuzuru gaped. “What the hell? No!” He tugged Seryou into a hard, rushed kiss. “Why would I bother dating you if I was just going to leave you? I know it will get tough and we won’t be able to see each other and talk as much, but I was hoping you would stick with me and us get through it together. And my family has always gone to the same university and it’s not far. An hour by train is nothing, I can come home every weekend to be with you.” 

Seryou smiled so brightly that Yuzuru wasn’t sure the sun didn’t have some big competition. “Really?” He hugged Yuzuru tightly. “I love you, Yuzuru,” he said, and Yuzuru tutted, holding him close. 

“You’re definitely the most beautiful stupid I ever met,” he said, swatting him lightly on the back of the head.

Seryou yelped and sat up, pouting. “I wish you wouldn’t do that. You know, you’re not supposed to hit your romantic partner.”

Yuzuru smirked. “I didn’t hit you. I lightly swatted you. Because you’re stupid.” He tugged Seryou down, ignoring his indignant squawk, and kissed the side of his head. “If anybody hit you for real, I would have to kill them, my love-swats are not hitting.”

“Yuzuruuuuu,” Seryou whined, trying to wiggle free as he kept pressing silly kisses all over Seryou’s head. “Stoooop!”

“Not until you agree I didn’t hit you!” Yuzuru teased, smiling at the way Seryou struggled.

Seryou finally wriggled free and huffed. “I lied, I hate you,” he said, but then pinned Yuzuru down with a twinkle in his eyes and kissed him hard, clearly deciding the best way to get his revenge was to make out some more and drive Yuzuru wild.

There was no doubting that Seryou definitely drove Yuzuru wild. 

~

When Seryou got to school, Yuzuru was waiting for him at the gate, which was unusual. He stood up when he arrived and immediately Seryou remembered what he had done the afternoon before when he saw the angry red mark on Yuzuru’s neck. “Oh. Yuzuru-san. Good morning,” he greeted with a sheepish smile.

Yuzuru just smirked. “So that’s what you were up to yesterday,” he said, gesturing to his neck. “Making sure those girls realize I’m taken? You’re so bad, Seryou,” he said and Seryou put his face in his hands.

“Sorry!” He groaned. “I don’t know what I was thinking-“

Yuzuru just grabbed his hand and rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’ll walk you to class,” he said, linking their fingers together as they walked. Seryou looked at their hands and the classmates staring as they crossed the courtyard. 

“Yuzuru-san, this isn’t a shopping center, we’re at school!” he hissed, and Yuzuru just grinned slyly.

“You’re the one who wanted to show off,” he said, tugging Seryou along to take him to his classroom. “Come on, can’t be late for class, Seryou!”

When they got to Seryou’s class, Yuzuru, to his mortification, hugged him in front of the doorway with a cheery, “Study hard, Seryou!” before waving and turning to leave for his own class. When Seryou looked into the classroom, every pair of eyes in there was turned to him. 

~

“You’re so mean to me,” Seryou whined as soon as he plopped down beside Yuzuru between classes, though he still handed over the snacks he had gotten for them. “I was so embarrassed!”

“Just like I was embarrassed to have every person in class staring at the giant hickey on my neck all day,” Yuzuru said, winking as he grabbed his barley tea. “Did they ask you about your handsome older friend?” he asked playfully.

“I hate you,” Seryou said, though his pout was lessened by his smiling eyes. He cleared his throat. “So, um, nobody is going to be home tonight. Even the maids have the night off.” Yuzuru raised an eyebrow expectantly and Seryou looked down at his hands. “Do you want to come over and- and maybe stay the night?” he asked.

Yuzuru hummed, thinking. “Yeah, sure. My sister is the only one home tonight. She won’t mind the space.” He looked at Seryou’s flushed cheeks. “Why are you blushing?”

Seryou rolled his eyes. “You’re so dense sometimes,” he said as if Yuzuru hadn’t heard this a thousand times. Seryou looked at him expectantly. “I’m asking you to _stay the night_ ,” he said, and Yuzuru still wasn’t sure what Seryou was saying. Seryou grumbled. “Alone. With me. _In my bed_ ,” he stressed. 

Yuzuru was confused for a further few moments before Seryou’s words connected and he startled slightly. “OH!” he said, then cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “Oh, you mean…?” He trailed off and Seryou smiled bashfully but nodded, cheeks pink. “Tonight?”

“I-If you want to,” Seryou said, ducking his head. “I may have gotten some stuff. You know. That stuff,” he said, and Yuzuru’s pulse increased just a little as he looked at the shy smirk on Seryou’s lips and thought about him stopping on the way home last night to pick up necessities for sex. “Did you, um, look at stuff?” he asked nervously.

Yuzuru had, indeed, looked into it. He did some research on how it worked and what they would need. He was a little worried about it, honestly, because Seryou wanted to be the one taking it and it sounded like it would hurt him. He didn’t want to ruin his boyfriend’s first time by making it painful. “If you’re sure, then yeah. I think I know what to do. Probably.”

Seryou smiled brightly, looking excited. “Okay. So, you’ll come home with me?”

Yuzuru held up a finger. “After club,” he said, and Seryou pouted.

“But Yuzuru-saaaaan,” he whined. “Wouldn’t you rather go home _right away_?”

“No,” Yuzuru said honestly, amused at how eager Seryou was. “If we have all night, there’s no reason to rush it and let you skip club. You’re incredible at archery. It’s a waste of your talent for you to skip,” he said, then lowered his voice, looking around before leaning closer to whisper in his ear. “Besides, you look so beautiful when you’re concentrating. Nothing gets me hotter than you with your perfect form drawing a bow.”

“YUZURU-SAN!” Seryou gasped, shoving him away as his cheeks flamed. “Don’t say things like that!” he said, putting his hands over his reddened cheeks. 

Seryou went to club that day in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap, but enjoy the fluffy smut!!!

Seryou was really nervous but really excited, too. He was going to have sex tonight. He wouldn’t be a virgin tomorrow. Shino had wanted him to have sex with her, but he just hadn’t felt ready, and now he was glad he didn’t, because Yuzuru made him feel so much more than he ever had before. He looked over at Yuzuru and smiled to himself. _This beautiful, wonderful man is going to make love to me tonight._

“What’re you smirking about?” Yuzuru asked, slinging an arm around his shoulders as they passed through the gate when the last servant who was leaving for the night left after letting them in. 

“Nothing,” Seryou said, smiling secretively. “Want to order a pizza?” he asked, and Yuzuru hummed and nodded.

“Sure. Pizza is always good,” he said, and Seryou smiled brightly. 

“Good, I’ll order it while you go change into something more comfortable,” he said warmly and Yuzuru bumped their shoulders together with a fond smile.

~

Yuzuru was nervous. Seryou was expecting a lot of him, he knew it. Yuzuru had sex before, sure, but he had never done anal. He didn’t know anything about anal until he did research last night. From what he read, it seemed pretty painful for the person taking it, but clearly people did it so it had to have something pleasurable about it. He was just worried that maybe Seryou wouldn’t be happy with him when they did it if it hurt him. Hell, Yuzuru would rather take it and deal with the pain than ruin Seryou’s first time.

As was usual for them, it didn’t take long alone before they ended up horizontal on the couch. Seryou’s beauty was Yuzuru’s weakness and Seryou never withdrew when it came to making out. However, after not a lot of kissing, Seryou touched Yuzuru’s cheek. “Yuzuru? Do you, um, want to go upstairs?” he asked, biting his lip. 

Yuzuru was nervous, but he nodded. “Sure. As long as you want to.”

Seryou’s smile was beautiful. “I want to,” he confirmed, and they both sat up slowly, reluctant to part from each other. “You want to, right?”

Yuzuru swallowed hard and nodded. “I really want to.”

Yuzuru let Seryou take him up to his room, smiling shyly all the way. It was obvious as anything that Seryou was excited. He wasn’t unexcited himself. Though he had never had sex with a man before, Yuzuru was hopeful that he could give Seryou a good first time. He had did a lot of research, because he loved Seryou. He knew in his heart that this relationship was special and he wanted Seryou’s first time to be nothing but beautiful and wonderful. 

When they got into Seryou’s bedroom, Seryou turned red and faced Yuzuru nervously. “I don’t know why I’m feeling shy,” he whispered, and Yuzuru smirked. Seryou was so cute sometimes.

“Because you know I’m more handsome than you and you want to see me naked,” he teased and Seryou pouted.

“Yuzuru. That’s mean.” Yuzuru stepped into his space and kissed the pout off his lips. He brushed his thumb along Seryou’s cheekbone, just gently lulling him back into a comfortable feeling. “Mmm, that’s not,” Seryou muttered between gentle, teasing kisses. 

“I love you,” Yuzuru reminded him, holding him close by his waist as he brushed Seryou’s hair from his forehead, looking into his eyes. “I’m nervous, too,” he confessed. “But not too nervous to want this.”

Seryou’s smile was _beautiful_. “I’m so happy my first time gets to be with you.”

Yuzuru let Seryou take lead and go at his pace. When Seryou slowly backed them over to the bed, he just followed him. When Seryou stepped back some and swallowed hard as he trailed his hands down Yuzuru’s chest and tentatively tugged at the hem of it, Yuzuru just nodded and raised his arms, letting Seryou take it off of him. Yuzuru stood still, waiting patiently as Seryou touched his bare chest, breath coming a little quicker now. They had always been too nervous about taking their clothes off when they made out for the risk of being walked in on. Seryou had touched him under his shirt plenty, but Yuzuru knew the difference it made to see what you felt. 

“You’re so athletic,” Seryou murmured, trailing his fingertips over Yuzuru’s defined stomach. “Oh,” he breathed, and Yuzuru fought a shiver at the feeling of those long, elegant fingers brushing his lower belly. Seryou blushed again and raised his hands to start unbuttoning his own shirt. Yuzuru held him by his hips, keeping a point of contact, and just watched the skin being unveiled to him. Seryou hesitated once the buttons were all undone, and Yuzuru gently grabbed the open halves of the shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, trailing his hands down Seryou’s arms as the shirt fell away, leaving him bare. 

“You’re beautiful,” Yuzuru muttered, taking in how slender and delicate Seryou looked. He was taller than Yuzuru, but his body was like a dancer’s body, all lithe and graceful. “So gorgeous,” he said as he stepped closer, pressing a kiss to Seryou’s shoulder, lips tracing the line of his collar bone. Seryou wrapped his arms around Yuzuru and gave a surprised whimper at the feeling of their naked upper halves coming together, skin touching in the most beautiful feeling. Yuzuru didn’t mind the difference from his past experiences. He didn’t miss the feeling of soft breasts against his torso one bit. He liked the solid press of a flat, male chest touching his. Experimentally, however, he ducked his head, trailing his kisses across Seryou’s chest until his lips met a nipple. 

“Yuzuru!” Seryou gasped, arching not him with a whine. Yep, Yuzuru thought, that part was still the same it seemed. “Can I- Will you- should we-“

“Pants?” Yuzuru asked, looking down to slide his fingertips along the buckle of Seryou’s belt. Seryou nodded rapidly and Yuzuru kissed him sweetly before looking down and unbuckling Seryou’s pants. When he opened the button and zipper as well, Seryou took a brave moment to shove his pants down, kicking them off his feet before attacking Yuzuru’s pants the same. Yuzuru grunted some when Seryou’s fumbling hands pressed against the hardening bulge in his pants. “It’s okay, you don’t have to rush-“

“I really, really want to see,” Seryou said, meeting his eyes as he purposefully shoved Yuzuru’s pants off his hips and then tugged at his boxers. “Can I, Yuzuru?”

Yuzuru kissed him hard, surprising both of them. He held Seryou with one arm around his waist while he shoved his own boxers off and then fumbled to do the same to Seryou. “Bed,” he whispered between kisses, and Seryou climbed back onto the bed, fighting not to break the kiss while doing so. They lay down side by side just kissing to start with, but Seryou didn’t seem keen on going slow. He slid his hand down Yuzuru’s stomach and, in what Yuzuru could only see as a fit of bravery, curled his hand around Yuzuru’s length. “Shit,” he grunted in surprise.

Seryou smirked. “Yuzuru,” he purred, brushing their noses together. “Like this?”

Yuzuru cleared his throat some, closing his eyes as Seryou slowly stroked him. “Yeah, that’s good.” He kissed Seryou slowly and reached between them, copying Seryou’s touch. Seryou whimpered and he sighed into the kiss. Before too long, Yuzuru had shifted them so that he was on top of Seryou. Seryou arched and moaned into his every kiss and touch. 

“Yuzuru, please,” Seryou gasped. “I want you inside of me. If you keep doing that, it will be over too soon.”

Yuzuru pushed himself up onto his hands, looking down at Seryou, who was flushed and had a little sweat on his brow. He had never been more gorgeous. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, and then smiled. “Where did you hide the stuff?”

Yuzuru followed Seryou’s instructions and smiled when he found lube and condoms. He looked down at Seryou, who looked nervous but in an excited way. He smiled and crawled back over to him, kissing him sweetly. Seryou sighed and smiled up at him. “I’m so happy it’s you,” he said, and Yuzuru felt it in his heart that Seryou really mean that.

“You’re my everything, Seryou,” he whispered boldy, making Seryou’s eyes soften. “I want to make this good. But please stop me if I hurt you or if you want to go slower.”

Seryou nodded with a sweet little smile. “Of course.”

The first few, exploratory touches down there didn’t go as greatly as Seryou seemed to want it to. Yuzuru was gentle and not surprised, but Seryou was pouting some. “Hey, we can still stop.”

“No, I want to,” Seryou said, pouting more openly. “It just doesn’t feel good yet. It’s supposed to feel good and it’s just weird.”

“Does it hurt?”

Seryou shook his head. “No. It doesn’t hurt at all. It just feels strange. I know I read it gets better as you go, but that’s still kind of something I thought might not happen since we love each other so much.”

Yuzuru chuckled. “Touji,” he purred. “Just because we’re in love doesn’t mean sex doesn’t take a little time to get good. I mean, you touch your junk to go to the bathroom, doesn’t mean you get sexual pleasure from being touched without getting the mood right.” He smirked and kissed Seryou’s neck. “Let me get you turned on more than you already are. It’ll be better.”

Seryou whimpered as Yuzuru’s lips caressed his sensitive spot on his throat. “Okay, just don’t stop.”

It took a while, and three of his fingers inside of Seryou before he started to roll his hips, seeming to absently want the fingers opening him to thrust into him. Yuzuru got the message that it was feeling better now, so he did what he had read about, twisted his wrist to get the right angle and thrust with his fingers curved up some. It took a while and his wrist started to ache some, but after a few minutes Seryou yelped, then slapped a hand over his mouth. Yuzuru stopped, looking down at him worriedly. “Touji? Are you-“

“Don’t stop,” he moaned, wiggling his hips. “That you just did, do it again!” he pleaded. Yuzuru repeated the slow thrusts, pressing his fingertips upwards, and Seryou shuddered, gasping. “Oh my God, I know why now.” He hit Yuzuru on the chest a few times, trying to breathe. “I want it in me. Please, Yuzuru, please get inside me!”

Yuzuru was so keyed up he didn’t have to be told twice. Once he got the condom on, he put on more lube than it already had on it, then shifted to rest between Seryou’s raised knees. He gently guided himself inside. At first it was too tight, but he rubbed Seryou’s thighs until he nodded and relaxed some. The slow slide home was clearly uncomfortable, but Seryou didn’t say stop so Yuzuru didn’t. He saw a tear in Seryou’s eye and stopped halfway in. “Are you hurting?” he asked, and Seryou shook his head.

“No, it’s- it’s just overwhelming,” he confessed. “It’s- it’s a lot. I get emotional, you know me,” he dismissed, and Yuzuru continued. When he was leaning over Seryou, his length fully inside of Seryou, he could feel his shudders and the way his legs trembled. “It doesn’t feel bad but it feels- it feels like too much,” he whimpered. He rubbed at his face. “Oh, Yuzuru. It’s so full.” He smiled, eyes a little damp as he looked up at him. “I’m not a virgin anymore,” he whispered, and Yuzuru smirked, leaning over to kiss Seryou sweetly. I was a difficult angle but it was worth it to kiss his boyfriend. 

“I love you so much, Touji.” 

They kissed for just a little while before Seryou hummed. “Try moving now?” Yuzuru kissed him sweetly and then did as he asked, he shifted back and gently began thrusting. For a little while, Seryou was quiet, just whimpering a few times, and Yuzuru worried he was hurting him, but when he slowed down, Seryou shook his head. “No, don’t stop,” he said, and Yuzuru nodded, resuming his thrusts. He sat back on his knees, holding Seryou’s hips as he kept his thrusts shallow and gentle, but the move must have change angles for the better, because Seryou gasped and grabbed Yuzuru’s wrist where he held his hips. “Yuzuru! Right there!”

Yuzuru almost sighed with relief, because he was starting to worry he was terrible at sex with a man, but the noises Seryou made now were all good. He reached with his free hand to stroke Seryou back to full hardness. “You’re so beautiful,” he panted, looking at his gorgeous boyfriend, tossing his head back and forth in pleasure. “So beautiful. Fuck, Touji. I never thought anybody could be so beautiful.”

Seryou moaned, arching his back. “It’s so good, Yuzuru. Oh my God, it feels so good. How does anything feel so good?” he gasped. “ _Fuck_ ,” he swore and Yuzuru moaned at his proper boyfriend cursing. “Every thrust feels like a tiny orgasm, that’s how good it feels. Oh my God, don’t stop,” he pleaded.

“Trust me, I’m not going to,” Yuzuru said, groaning. “You feel so tight. So good. Why haven’t we done this sooner?”

“Because we’re stupid,” Seryou replied bluntly and Yuzuru laughed weakly. 

Yuzuru couldn’t help but shift so he could kiss Seryou, letting go of his hips to find his fingers and lace their hands together beside Seryou’s head. Seryou moaned, wrapping his legs around Yuzuru, using the angle to meet every thrust by tightening them. Yuzuru rested on his elbow so he could be as close to him as possible and he felt Seryou taking over stroking himself, their knuckles knocking against his stomach as he did. Yuzuru grinned against his mouth. “You like this, huh?”

“Yeah, I really do,” Seryou moaned, kissing Yuzuru’s jaw. “I’m going to come soon,” he said and Yuzuru groaned at the thought. 

“I can’t wait to watch you come.” He buried his face in Seryou’s neck, kissing and sucking at it while he fucked him harder and faster. “God, you’re so perfect. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Seryou breathed, shivering hard. “Oh God, harder, Yuzuru,” he pleaded and Yuzuru sat back on his knees, holding Seryou’s hips again as he fucked him harder and faster. It only took a few moments of that before Seryou cried out and Yuzuru watched in bliss as Seryou spilled across his stomach, body shaking as he rode out his orgasm. 

“You’re so perfect. So beautiful,” Yuzuru moaned at the feeling of how tight Seryou got but remembered reading that it would hurt him if he kept going. He pulled out of Seryou, who whimpered and grimaced at the feeling, and pulled off the condom so he could stroke himself to completion, spilling across Seryou’s stomach as well, moaning hoarsely as he came. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

“I am?” Seryou gasped breathlessly, smiling ridiculously. “Oh my God, Yuzuru, you were amazing. That was amazing.” 

Yuzuru leaned over to kiss him slowly for a few minutes before getting up to get a cloth to clean them up with. When they were cleaned up, Yuzuru crawled back into the bed and pulled the covers over them. Seryou snuggled into his side, laying his head on Yuzuru’s chest. Yuzuru held him close, kissing his forehead and temple slowly and repeatedly. He had never felt this feeling after sex. He traced Seryou’s back with loving touches and reveled in feeling so much love and warmth and joy in this moment. “You know, I’ve never known sex could be like this,” he murmured.

Seryou hummed tiredly, looking up at him. “Like what?”

Yuzuru smiled lovingly. “Beautiful.” He kissed Seryou’s nose. “I feel… lighter. Like sharing this with you was something special. Sex was never really special before. It was just sex. But sex with you feels different.”

Seryou blushed and smiled. “You’re so sweet when you want to be, you know? Sometimes you’re stubborn and dense, but then you say things like that and I remember why I love you.” He tilted his chin up for a sweet peck of lips. “I’m glad you were my first. That was amazing. I felt loved and cherished and you focused so much on making me feel good. Nobody else would be so sweet but someone who loves me.”

Yuzuru smirked and shrugged. “You’re easy to love, Touji,” he purred.

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Seryou said seriously, then giggled at the look of shock that crossed Yuzuru’s face at the sharp change of topic. “Your face!” he snickered.

Yuzuru growled playfully and rolled them over, tickling Seryou as he pinned him beneath him. “You’re a pain in the ass,” he countered, and Seryou squealed, wiggling to try and escape the tickling fingers even though he didn’t really try _that_ hard to stop the onslaught. 

“It’s true though!” he squealed, laughing. “Yuzuru-saaaaan!” he whined through his laughter. Yuzuru finally relented, just kneeling over his gasping, smiling, flushed boyfriend as he recovered from the brutal tickle attack. Watching Seryou’s face full of joy was the most perfect thing ever. 

“I’m so lucky I asked you to date me,” Yuzuru murmured, raising a hand to stroke his cheek, touching those precious moles on his cheekbone. “You make my life better, Seryou Touji.”

Seryou pressed his lips together in a sweet little smile. “I love you, too, Yuzuru-san,” he agreed, then tugged Yuzuru down to hug him tight.


End file.
